


The Wonderful World of Oneshots

by FindingFranklin1997



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Other - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationships, odd romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFranklin1997/pseuds/FindingFranklin1997
Summary: This is just a whole bunch of oneshots that my sick mind has created. Its all the Harry Potter smut you could ever hope for. I'm new to writing and completely open to constructive criticism. Feel free to send me one shot requests. I don't just write Harry Potter, Ill pretty much write anything. Thanks for giving my work a shot and hopefully you like it!





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to it. This is simply a pervy fan having some fun with her favorite trouble makers.

Ginny Weasley wasn’t like this. She wasn’t the girl who snuck though the castle after curfew. She wasn’t one to do so because she was meeting up with a boy, and she certainly wasn’t a girl to do it while wearing nothing but a cloak wrapped around her body.  
Yet her she was at half past midnight scurrying through the dark halls of Hogwarts with nothing but the soft glow of her lumos to guide her. See three months ago if you had asked her if she saw herself doing this she probably would have shot a nice bat bogey hex your way, but things have changed drastically. With the ever present weight looming over her Ginny has decided that she would take all opportunities to be with the man she loved, even if that meant telling not a singe soul about their relationship.  
After what felt like eternity Ginny had reached the familiar tapestry on the seventh floor. With a quick glance around her shoulder Ginny paced three times while thinking of nothing but a place to be with her lover. Soon the familiar door was appearing and Ginny's heart was racing.  
The sight that greeted her had butterflies swarming her belly. Soft firelight light the small room, a beautiful four poster bed was placed in the center of the room and small twinkling lights danced on the ceiling. However the thing that took her breathe away the most was the man sitting silently on the bed. Harry Potter.  
She could stare at him for hours without losing interest, especially when he is dressed as he is now. His Raven locks cut short and framing his face nicely, piercing green eyes no longer caged by thick green glasses and tight leather Quiditch pants sitting snuggly around his thighs.  
Ginny wasted no time and crossed the room quickly, dropping her cloak along the way and straddling his waist. She cupped his face and brought them together for a filthy desperate kiss. Harry's strong arms wrapped themselves around her waste and pulled her impossibly closer. Her hips grinding into his lap slowly as their tongues danced. Harry pulled away first and set his forehead gently against hers, his chest heaving slightly. " Merlin's pants Ginny what was that for?"  
The fiery redhead said nothing and slid down to her knees in answer. Her trembling fingers made quick work of the laced pants and in no time she was pulling the down to reveal a beautifully hard length. With a shy smile in his direction Ginny licked a strip from base to tip before taking the entirety of Harry in her mouth. Said Harry gasped loudly and threaded his fingers in her beautiful locks and directed her movements. Now Ginny Weasley is the first to admit there isn't many things she is good at. But there are two things in the world she knew she did better than most. Ride a broom and suck a cock. The later being proven by the various moans and gasps from the man above her.  
However her fun didn’t last very long before Harry was pulling her to her feet only to throw her onto the bed. Soon after a very naked Harry was on top of her and thrusting into her. Harry was not a gentle lover, he did not take his time or whisper sweet nothings. No, Harry Potter fucked like a wild animal and Ginny loved it. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her back arched as he began fucking her at a brutal pace. His hand wrapped around her throat squeezing just right as he hit all the right places.  
Stars flooded her vision as the man above her took her apart piece by piece. His brutal pace and the pressure around her throat had her cumming hard quickly, her body tightening around him and causing him to follow her lead. His body carefully dropped on top of hers, the echoed sound of heavy breathing being the only noise made.  
Ginny gave an evil smirk to the man above her before she flipped them over and settled herself on top of him. "My Turn."


	2. Mindful Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy goodness between Albus and Minerva

It was nights like these where Minerva wondered why she loved being a professor. I mean how hard was it to transfigure a teacup into a parakeet, apparently it was hard enough that Ronald Weasley made his teacup grow wings and begin flying around the classroom leaving droppings as it went. Unfortunately that was not the last time it would happen, in fact 10 other students would end up turning their teacups into half transfigured menaces.  
The aging professor ran a weary hand through her greying hair and let out a long sigh. To make her day even better one of her lions was practicing magic in the common room and set fire to a rather nice couch. She needed a shot of Ogden's finest and a vacation.  
As though he was listening to her thoughts Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to stroll into her office holding a bottle of the exact liquor she had been thinking of.   
The man walked over to her purposefully and produced two glasses, pouring the amber liquid in both and handing her one. " Something told me that you might need a stiff drink tonight my dear."  
Shooting him a grateful look Minerva took a healthy swig of the drink and sighed happily " There has never been a day I appreciated your meddling more than now Albus"   
With a twinkle in his eyes the powerful wizard walked around her desk and pulled the very confused witch to her feet. " Albus, what in the-" her protest was cut off by the quiet playing of muggle jazz that filled the air. Arms wrapped around her waist and guided her in a slow circle, just a slow intimate dance.  
There were times in her life where Minerva Mcgonagall questioned why she was a professor, but it was moments like these where she couldn’t bloody well care.


	3. Quiet in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron hates to study. Hermione knows how to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite pairing but it was fun to write

" Mione I don't want to do this! it's not due until next Tuesday! " Ron was whining pitifully to his now steady girlfriend. He didn't understand why he had to spend a perfectly good day sitting inside the library working on his charms essay, he could be playing Quidditch with Harry and the guys! Unfortunately for him Hermione wasn't listening to reason and he was stuck in the empty library on a beautiful day. " Ronald you know as well as I do that if you don't finish it today you will wait until the period before Charms and rush through it. "  
The red head sighed and let his head thump against the table. This was the most legal form of punishment he could think of. With another very dramatic sigh he started up once again writing line after line about Accio and why it has helped improve the lives of witches and wizards. After about an hour of writing and chewing on his quill Ron runs a frustrated hand through his hair and groans. This was bullocks! he had worked all morning and he wasn't even half way through!  
Hermione apparently felt sorry for him because she stood and stretched, her shirt riding up and showing off beautiful pale skin. " Okay Ron, I suppose you could use a break, you have worked rather hard this morning." Thinking she meant he could go and lay Quidditch Ron jumped up and went to leave the table, but Hermione had other plans and pushed him back down into his seat. With a quick glance around the bright young witch cast a Notice Me Not charm partnered with a Silencing Spell. " Mione, you said I could take a break !."  
The bushy hair girl put a thin finger to his lips " quiet in the library" she than proceeded to take him out of his pants and stroke him until he was nice and hard. The red head was doing his best to stay silent. He couldn't believe she was doing this! She wouldn't even have sex with him at his room at the Burrow, let alone somewhere a professor could easily walk into! Without warning the bookworm lifted her own robes and seated herself on Ron's aching cock. She let out a soft sigh and began very slowly riding him. Never moving quickly, only teasing him.  
Although it felt nice Ron quickly got impatient and he stood up with Hermione in his arms. The muscles from Quidditch benefiting him perfectly. While standing he began to fuck into her roughly and without pause, loving the way she clenched and pulsed around him. The young witch began moaning and begging. With an evil grin he put his mouth right above hers and whispered " Quiet in the library."


	4. Four Hands are Better than Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione stops at the twin's store to drop something off.

Walking through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley Hermione grumbled to herself. She certainly didn't plan on stopping at Weasley's Wizard Weazes on a Monday evening after a long day at work.  
Don't get her wrong, She loves Fred and George but their antics could get aggravating on a good day not to mention on a day where she had been fighting for creature rights since 8am.  
Unfortunately for her Arthur Weasley had stopped her in the ministry and asked if she would drop a package off to the boys. Never one to say no Hermione begrudgingly agreed and set off to the joke shop.  
With one last deep breath for sanities sake the bushy haired witch entered the store. The usually atmosphere greeted her, bright colors, loud laughter and children everywhere and despite her rotten mood Hermione couldn't help but let a smile grace her face.  
" Oi Gred! Look whose graced us with her presence ! "George Weasley appeared by her side seemingly out of nowhere, his signature smirk gracing his freckled face. Without a seconds hesitation the ginger man threw his arms around her in a tight a bruising hug. A weird feeling stirred inside of the book worm but she brushed it away as her being tired.   
Following his brothers lead Fred appeared on the other side of Hermione pulling her in for an equally bruising hug. " Don't hog our witch Feorge let me have a turn !"   
Hermione couldn't help the very bright blush that dusted across her pale cheek bones, it wasn't a secret to anyone that the young witch had a very large crush on the twins and it was even less of a secret that both boys were very taken with the girl as well.  
" Hey you two! I don't belong to either of you! " The indigent girl huffed. Of course that didn't deterred the twins at all and they just smirked happily. " Your father sent me with a package for you both, he said it was important you guys were given it today." Both tricksters shared a curious look before taking one of her hands each and guiding her to the back of the store. " Lets go in the back and talk beautiful."  
Hermione wasn't sure who said it, to be honest she was quite distracted with the warm calloused hands pulling her to Merlin knows where.   
With a mumbled spell the three of them were in a cluttered back office. The noise from the store was significantly muffled in here and she became increasingly aware of the proximity of her and the twins. She couldn't help the fact that her heart rate picked up when the both turned to look at her.  
" It would seem-" " That daddy dearest was looking out for us." The twins said in unison. They both took a few steps toward her until her back gently bumped against a wall, Fred and George each took a side next to her and smiled gently. " we have been trying-" " Very hard that is-" " To get you alone Hermione"  
The witch in question was frozen in place, she couldn't believe these two gorgeous wizards would want anything to do with her and yet here they were just inches away from her professing that they do in fact want her.  
George was the first one to move, he pulled the stunned girl away from the wall and into a bruising kiss. Fred, not wanting to be left out slid behind the women and cupped her breasts gently kneading them in his hands. Hermione couldn't help the needy sound that left her mouth as the two men took over, however she did have enough sense to pull away and gasp " the store, you can't leave it unattended." Fred, who was currently busy sucking and nipping at her throat just smirked against her skin" Lee is out there, now stop thinking for once and just enjoy yourself."  
Minutes later Hermione was naked and riding George. His thick cock was stretching her in all the right place and his pace was driving her wild. Meanwhile Fred was busy fucking her ass, matching his brothers pace perfectly. The brightest witch of her age could do nothing more than moan and whimper as the two men fucked her senseless.   
George brought a hand up and begin pinching and pulling on her breast roughly, causing her to keen and arch up into his touch. Her noises caused the boys to set a brutal pace, their balls slapping viciously against her skin. In moments all three of them were cumming, their moans and gasps the only sound in the small room.  
Hermione leaned her head against Fred's shoulders as a wide grin stretched across her face. She would have to remember to write Arthur a thank you letter.


End file.
